Richonne: Throwing Caution To The Wind
by QueenMojo
Summary: Ever wondered what Rick and Michonne were up to when they took off on their own to search for a Gregory walker look-alike? Search no more.


**Throwing Caution To The Wind**

 _ **Dedicated to RicksColt (rixscolt): viva Richonne, viva smut.**_

Two hours was all it took to throw caution to the wind.

As Michonne leaned up against a large boulder, she relaxed under Rick's touches. With each and every passing moment, she yearned to be with him, to taste him and be tasted by him. In the open, surrounded by thick tall grass, they made love.

Rick lapped her bald pussy already dripping with excitement and delectable sweetness. On his knees, he held onto her thighs and buried his face in her mound. One leg slung over his shoulder and the other planted firmly on the ground. He smoothed his hands up and down them as he moaned softly under her.

She breathed in and out heavily. Her bare chest rising and falling while she threaded her fingers through his hair. Her brown leather vest and button down tank top undone and pulled apart revealing her round, soft, full, breasts. Her nipples pebbled at the slightest waft of cool air that descended upon them. Delighted in his sounds and his expert workings of mouth and tongue, she held onto his head guiding him to that special sweet spot of hers. Making small circular motions with her hips, she gyrated on his needy mouth and tilted his head ever so slightly to maximize on the sheer pleasure he gave her. She looked around, making sure to keep an eye out and her ears open for any sudden movements from anyone or any thing that approached. Nothing. For now, the coast was clear.

Rick had chosen a good spot. The thick grass that surrounded them was at least six feet tall, in addition to the giant boulder behind them, shrouded them from roving eyes that ever came within a fair distance of them.

On the drive in, for the entire journey, everyone in the RV remained quiet. The growing anticipation they all shared for the mission they were going to carry out later in the night showed on their faces. It was beyond a doubt that it was going to be a dangerous mission. Behind the wheel, Rick caught Michonne's reflection in the rear view mirror. He saw how focused she was, she had an air of sure defiance about her atop other feelings he knew she had. Perhaps it was the uncertainty that heightened those feelings. He saw the lust and longing in her eyes the moment their stares locked in the mirror. They were deeply connected. They both felt the same way. Even though they made love the night before and in the morning, he still wanted her as she him.

The evening prior, the group met at their house and for hours they went over plans countless times while memorizing Andy's sketches of the layout of the Satellite station where he had made several drops before. Their mission was to storm the outpost and kill Negan and his men there. From their trip to the Hilltop, they learned that as usual, two brothers, Ethan and Craig from Hilltop had been making their bi-weekly deliveries of food and supplies to one of Negan's outpost when the last drop was apparently not to Negan's satisfaction. So, as punishment, his men took Craig hostage and sent his brother Ethan back with a message for Gregory. That message was a message of death. For his brother's freedom, Ethan was to bring them back Gregory's head. So happened that Jesus had brought Rick and his group to Hilltop that very day when Ethan plunged his knife deep into Gregory's side. That incident happened right in front of Rick and his group and they sprang into action. In the end, Ethan was left dead on the ground and Rick covered in his blood. Had they not been there, Gregory would've been a sure goner.

With that, the group vowed to take out Negan and his people in exchange for food. Rick's people were hungry. But, it wasn't the first time Rick's group encountered Negan's people, the Saviors. Daryl, Sasha and Abe were shot at by a group of eight men on motorcycles who pursued them before they managed to escape. Later on, they were ambushed by the same men in a road block they staged. Just as they were about to be killed, Daryl blew them up with one of the RPGs that Abe found. From that encounter, Rick knew it was only a matter of time before this Negan would come for them making his demands as he did with Hilltop. So, it made sense to end it not just for Gregory and his people, but for his own community too.

In teams of two starting with Rick and Michonne, Abe and Sasha, Aaron and Daryl, Rosita and Father Gabe, and, finally Glenn and Heath, set out in different directions to scope out an area within a quarter mile of where they parked, in search of a walker that closely resembled Gregory and bring back its head. Rick dispatched the groups allotting them two hours to complete their task. The teams ventured out while Tara, Carol and Maggie remained behind. Minutes later, Rick and Michonne came to a quiet secluded spot.

"Ahh. Hmm.", Michonne cooed sweetly.

Ever since they first made love, senses that long lay dormant were now fully awaken.

Rick covered her vagina with his eager mouth and sucked on her folds. She moaned. He moaned. She licked her lips and so did he. She looked down at him. He looked up and smiled devilishly while his tongue darted in and out of her sweet entrance. She tasted divine. He lapping the salty and sweet, she came. Her hips jerked on his lips for the orgasms that overcame her were powerful.

Not skipping a beat, he rose to his feet. His cock rock hard and ready, he quickly unzipped and pushed down his pants past his buttocks and entered her moist, warm pussy right away. All in one go, he plunged himself deep inside. Both were glad that at last they were where they needed to be. The connection they had was so visceral and profound that neither of them wanted to be apart. He hummed in her ear as he filled her up with his penis. She dug her fingers into his back and rasped her surprise in his ear as she stretched to accommodate his thick, long, circumcised, gorgeous cock. To her, he felt good inside of her. Every tasty inch of him.

He slowly eased himself all the way out and his entire length became thoroughly coated in her thick juices. He then plunged himself right back in again. He repeated this cycle pulling himself out and re-entering her again, and again, and, again. Picking up speed, he moved in and out of her pussey while he held onto her round buttocks. More and more, she secreted her cum and he was delighted at how engorged her vagina had become. He pinned her against the boulder and while she held onto his shoulders, she raised the other leg up and like the other, wrapped it around his waist.

While lodged inside her now swollen pussy, he pulled her down onto his thick meat whilst repeatedly penetrating her creamy box that lovingly molded around him. In this position, she felt as though she was suspended in mid air. She felt free, sensual, delicious, and warm. So much so she hardly noticed the hardness of the rock against her back as he rolled his hips under her and she moved up and down his pole. In this position, his penis drove deeper inside more than ever before, his bulbous tip sensually stroking her g-spot over and over, again and again. She moaned. She mewed.

They both looked into each others eyes with a silent knowing. They savored every moment, every beautiful and wondrous feeling of being joined, their hearts and souls combined, never wanting it all to end. Then they climaxed.

In the slow aftermath, he left his penis in for a while longer and they kissed softly on the lips. She lowered one leg and kept the other around his waist. Still hard, he slightly thrust in and out and his semen ran down her leg. Her juices mixed in with his, they enjoyed the wet and luscious feeling between them. It had been a few days since they discovered each other and the love they had was undeniable and strong. For what mattered now was that they were alive and coming together, merging their bodies, mind and souls seemed the right thing to do before they walked in on this dangerous mission.

"Are you nervous?", Rick asked looking into her dark eyes and pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

Relaxed and satiated, she moved a few strands of his hair to one side and said,

"A little but I think we can handle ourselves."

Rick paused, marveled at the calm confidence she exuded while he continued to look into her eyes. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked and how safe she made him feel.

"Let's go. We still got to do our part.", Rick said referring to the task at hand.

"No no no no. Not just yet. Stay. Stay inside.", Michonne pleaded softly and planted a lingering kiss upon his lips.

"Hmm. Okay. Just a few moments longer.", Rick said.

 **~~~00*ooo*00~~~**


End file.
